


Thing's aren't so bleak after all

by Tea_nd_cake



Category: South Park
Genre: Bleak, Can be seen as Bunny, Early Mornings, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_nd_cake/pseuds/Tea_nd_cake
Summary: Kenny Mccormick had a routine, get up get Karen up get her out of the house as soon as possible every morning. How long had this routine been going on for? Thing's just seemed to blend together like the static on a tv, could someone maybe change the channel?





	Thing's aren't so bleak after all

**Author's Note:**

> Well, This is my second little drabble, I am astonished that my other story got even 1 Kudos let alone 87. Thank you so much! I have decided that I will try to upload more and branch out I forgot how much fun writing was. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this little drabble. It's not as descriptive as I'd like but I will learn in time.

Some people are woken up by the sun sneaking through the curtains, maybe a hungry pet, the buzzing of an alarm maybe?

“Fuck you Stuart!” 

CRASH 

This was Kenny McCormick's 'alarm clock' almost every morning sometimes it was his dad shouting and on rare occasions, it was his brother Kevin, the older sibling must have stayed out all night at friends lucky. Tuning out the noise around him he pulled the covers off his body and placed his feet on the rough floor.

This was Kenny's time to start this morning routine, wake Karen up and make sure she can wash first while there was still hot water he wouldn't subject her to the freezing water if he could help it. Sneak her breakfast from the stash of food in his room. He didn't want to risk going into the kitchen as he didn't want to get hit by a projectile object he didn't want to die today. 

Yawning as he got dressed running his hand through his still damp hair before pulling his hood up pulling the strings tight looking at himself in his broken mirror he could see his pale face looking back at him eyes dull lips chapped from the cold weather.

Turning his head he heard the shouting had moved from the kitchen to his parent's bedroom, quickly he went to Karen's room and quickly left the house after making sure she had grabbed her bag and taking cash from his dad's wallet for Karen's lunch.

He walked her over the tracks before letting her run off to the Tucker's house to walk with Tricia once her small figure was gone he made his own way to the bus stop hands in his pocket as he watched the snow he was kicking up move as he walked his head felt like a static Tv hard to even focus and a low humming in his ears.

Since when did the world start seeming so bleak or was he just too used to the shit that went on he just stopped seeing the good things.

“Kenny!”

The blond teen raised his head blinking slowly as he spotted a light blue form run towards him he saw the form become a shape since when was a light blue seem so loud to him he squinted his eyes slightly.

“Hurry Ken! Or you're gonna miss the bus!” Butters voice ran out cutting the silence that Kenny had seemed to block out before he knew it the other blond had grabbed his arm and began yanking him forwards. 

“You are so slow ken!” Butters told the other a small smile forming on his face as teal eyes sparkled with amusement as Kenny stumbled slightly. 

Kenny could now hear other voices calling to the two. It was Stan and Kyle telling them to hurry as the bus was coming over the hill. But his eyes were focused on the blue jumper Butters was wearing and the bag bouncing of the boys back, he could see the hello kitty key chain and patches on the bag. It was just...so Butters.

A warm feeling spread through Kenny's body as he felt his surroundings becoming more clear as someone had turned the light on in a dark room. Kenny felt himself grinning as he began to run alongside Butters warmth spreading through his body as he sprinted now dragging Butter's behind him, Butter's began to giggle his nose scrunched as he laughed gripping Kenny's arm tighter. 

Kenny felt a grin spread across his face as Butters laughed loudly the boys' cheeks turning a rosy red as his teal eyes seemed to glitter as they ran. Just making it to the bus stop as the buses doors were closing.

Maybe things weren't so bleak after all.


End file.
